


Solace in You

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Both Loki and Harry seek solace in the forest. Alone. But what happens when they are no longer alone?





	Solace in You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! Here is an angsty little one-shot for you reading enjoyment. This is a bit late, but it was written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's January #RollADrabble as well as part of my #MMFBingo18 card for there as well. I hope you love it! I'm rather fond of this one! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: B5 Invisibility Cloak and Harry/Loki + Hurt/Comfor

The war had not been kind to Harry, that much everyone knew. He often found himself donning his dad's old invisibility cloak and just wandering out into the woods to be alone. He would spend hours out there in the dark, just listening to the forest, staring at the stars in the sky and wishing so many souls hadn't been lost to save his life.

That was how he met Loki.

Loki, a god from another world. A man who wasn't really a man at all. Loki, who also had endured great loss and pain at the hands of a mad man. When the universe had been healed, Loki had lost his brother and everything he ever knew to be normal. With nowhere to go and no one who trusted him, Loki too found solace in the forest.

One night while Harry was sitting on the forest floor pondering life and watching the stars, he heard a strangely ethereal voice speak to him from the darkness. "What do you search for in the stars?" the voice had asked, somehow not causing Harry any concern.

He'd simply looked in the direction of the voice and answered, "Solace."

The voice had laughed, chuckled even at his answer. "There is no solace to be found out there," he voice countered. "Only darkness, sadness, and death."

"Much the same as here on Earth then," Harry replied, a smile gracing his normally forlorn face. He'd removed the invisibility cloak then, obviously no longer needing it. Whoever lurked in the forest was able to see past its magic. "I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

From the treeline walked a rather tall man with piercing emerald eyes and dark waves of hair. "I am Loki. I have been watching you for quite some time."

"I probably should find that creepy but I'm more intrigued than anything," Harry said, continuing to watch as Loki moved fully into the clearing. "Why have you waited until now to reveal yourself?"

"I was tired of being alone," Loki admitted, shrugging one shoulder. "I too yearn for solace but seem unable to find it."

"You've lost people you love as well, then?" Harry inquired, staring up into Loki's eyes. They were sad, yes, but there was a bit of mischief hidden there as well. Harry thought he could get lost in those eyes and, surprisingly, that didn't frighten him nearly as much as he thought it ought to.

"My mother," Loki whispered, staring down into Harry's face. "My brother."

"I've lost more than I care to say aloud," Harry mumbled, glancing away. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "I come out here quite often. How long have you been here?"

"Since the Revival," Loki answered and then turned to stare up at the sky himself. "I am not from here, you see. I am one of the Fallen who was resurrected when Thanos was defeated. My life cost so many their own."

"You live here in the forest." It wasn't a question. Harry looked around as if waiting to see a house or cabin.

"I do," Loki said softly. "I am able to shift into various creatures. Lately, I have taken to my favorite form, the snake."

"Hmmm." Harry hummed to himself before turning back toward Loki. He smiled a bit and said, "I used to be able to speak to snakes." When Loki quirked an eyebrow in inquiry, he carried on, "I lost the ability when I was murdered. It destroyed the darkness in me."

"It seems I am not the only one who has died and come back a time or two," Loki teased, his hand reaching out to gingerly cup Harry's cheek. He appeared almost surprised that Harry didn't pull away.

In all honesty, it had been far too long since Harry allowed himself to be touched. It felt good even if it only lasted for but a moment and Loki's hand was cold to the touch. "You are not," he replied, his voice but a whisper in the dark.

"When will you return?" Loki asked, a hint of fear in his voice as if he were afraid Harry would leave this night and never return.

"When I yearn for solace once again," Harry said before throwing the Invisibility Cloak back over himself. "I imagine it won't be long."

Loki said nothing as Harry disappeared through the trees. Afraid to look back, Harry thought that maybe if he had, he might have stayed. But Loki would be there when he returned. Somehow he knew that.

* * *

 

Over the next few months, Harry's visits into the forest grew more frequent. It became almost a nightly occurrence, and even his friends had started to notice his disappearances. He explained he needed time alone and that he was fine. He was healing.

And that was true.

Every visit to the forest allowed him the opportunity to talk with Loki. Through him, he grew a greater understanding for what had happened prior to the Revival. He also allowed Loki a glimpse into his mind to learn about the war. Together they talked through the pain while the stars watched on.

One night, Harry finally got up the courage and held tightly to Loki's hand. The taller man never let go until it was near daybreak. Only then did he allow Harry fingers to slip through his grasp. Harry could barely wait to return that evening. It was getting harder to stay away. Would Loki be there in the daylight or was it but a dream?

He tested his theory one windy, spring day. Without his magical cloak, he ventured into the forest and found the clearing that had practically become a second home to him. He did not have to wait long before Loki appeared, a snake transforming into the man, no, the god, that his heart ached for both day and night now.

Without a word, Harry strode forward and gently took hold of Loki's face. Loki watched him silently, waiting for whatever Harry needed to do. Thumbs brushed sharp cheekbones, and then he captured cold lips in a gentle but passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Loki needed no further prompting he wrapped his arms around Harry before lowering him to the forest floor.

They made love throughout the day and into the night, taking breaks to nap or drink fresh water from the stream to the north. When at last they were sated and night had settled in around them, the pair curled into one another to watch the show in the sky above.

"What made you decide to come during the daylight?" Loki asked as his fingertips traced lazy circles over Harry's back. "I thought it was the night sky that calmed your fractured soul."

"I no longer need the stars in the sky to heal me," Harry replied, kissing Loki's naked chest.

"Why is that?" Loki asked softly, eyes closing to listen to Harry's next words carefully.

"I found my solace," Harry murmured against Loki's lips while they lay together underneath the night sky. "I found it in you."

And sure enough, he did. The next morning, Harry and Loki reentered the world together. They no longer needed the forest to quell the chaos in their souls for they had one another.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
